


flavorless

by thunderylee



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12713901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Because they don’t need men to be satisfied.





	flavorless

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“What, no hot date tonight?” Maki chides, poking her roommate in the arm as Meisa purposely flops halfway on top of her. “Rocky Road lose his appeal?”

Meisa rolls her eyes. “I wish you would stop labeling my boyfriends with ice cream flavors. It makes me not want to eat that kind of ice cream anymore.”

“Soon you won’t be eating ice cream at all,” Maki points out. “I’m running out of flavors.”

“What are you saying?” Meisa teases. “That I’m a hussy?”

“I said nothing of the sort,” Maki replies calmly. “And do you mind? I’m trying to crochet here.”

“ _You_ crochet,” Meisa repeats incredulously.

In response, Maki holds up a half-finished… sock. Maybe. She’s not quite sure what it is, only that it exists.

“If you actually finish that, I’ll eat…” Meisa looks around the room. “… something inedible”

“That means nothing,” Maki contests. “You’ll eat practically anything.”

She drops the… whatever it is when there’s a half-hearted slap to her wrist. “Hey!”

Meisa does not look impressed, folding her arms and pretending to be hurt.

Maki knows better and leans down to pick up her hooks, only to have them knocked from her hands as she’s pushed down onto the couch.

And promptly tickled.

“Unfair!” Maki screeches, seething at every single one of Meisa’s giggles as she goes straight for all of Maki’s sensitive spots. But it works in the reverse too, both the upside and downside of being friends so long, and soon they’re both gasping for air while continuing to torture each other in hopes of ending up on top.

What they end up doing is rolling off of the couch, Maki landing on Meisa with an ‘oof’ and picking up right where she left off, except Meisa’s not laughing anymore.

“What’s wrong, Mei?” Maki asks breathlessly, shaking her hair out of her face. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Meisa sucks her bottom lip into her mouth briefly as she stares up at her roommate. “What flavor are you?”

Maki stills in her assault, her hands now resting on Meisa’s sides instead of digging into them. “I’m not ice cream,” she says firmly. “I’m water.”

“Water?” Meisa inquires. “Why water?”

“Because you need water to live,” Maki says simply, plastering a big grin on her face when Meisa catches on.

“I do not-” Meisa starts to protest, but Maki leans down to cut her off without a second thought.

Surprisingly Meisa doesn’t jump, almost like she expected it as she tilts her head to accommodate Maki’s lips against hers. Small hands gently grasp onto Maki’s shoulder blades, holding her close, and Maki is very aware that this is a _girl_ as well as her roommate and best friend whom she’s kissing and touching like this.

“Maki-” Meisa starts, then seems to think better of herself as she pulls away long enough to speak. “Should I call you Marina?”

“Call me whatever you want,” Maki replies honestly, “as long as you don’t make me stop.”

She can tell that Meisa is about to respond sarcastically, maybe calling her Stupid Bitch or something, but Maki doesn’t give her the chance to answer, at least verbally. She runs her tongue along the crease between Meisa’s lips until they gasp open and she can see what her friend tastes like. It’s indescribable, a hint of mint mixed with chocolate and the scent of her lip gloss. Some kind of berry, Maki thinks, licking it to be sure.

“It’s watermelon,” Meisa whispers.

Close enough. Maki’s hands slide up Meisa’s sides, feeling her shiver beneath her fingertips. “Is this okay?”

Fingers brush her hair out of her face, and Meisa smiles. “More than okay.”

Meisa squirms as Maki brings her hands around to the front, fingers easily lingering under the swell of her breasts. She’s grateful that they don’t usually wear bras at home even though it’s become difficult to take Meisa seriously with the tiny points in her shirt.

“What’s wrong?” Meisa asks in a whisper, her chest heaving in anticipation. “You said not to make you stop, and now you’re the one stopping.”

Maki blinks, her mouth slowly turning up into a smug smile at Meisa’s impatient expression. “Nothing,” she replies. “Absolutely nothing.”

Then she’s in Meisa’s mouth again, their tongues sliding together languidly as she slides her hands up to lightly cup Meisa’s breasts. Her nipples are hard and sensitive to the touch, her body jumping and her breath gasping with each flick from Maki’s thumbs. Harshly Maki breaks the kiss and slides down the other’s body, gently pushing up her shirt and pressing her lips to each breast before taking a nipple in her mouth.

“Ma-” Meisa cuts herself off with a sharp inhale, her body rolling as Maki’s hands relocate to her hips and slip under the waistbands of her sweatpants and panties. “Oh god, this is already better than anytime I’ve been with a guy.”

Maki doesn’t reply, just keeps flicking Meisa’s nipple with her tongue as she raises her eyes to meet the other’s. Silently she tugs at the sweatpants and Meisa’s hips lift in understanding, a soft moan sounding from deep in Meisa’s throat as her body becomes exposed, her legs spreading as Maki’s hands slide up the insides of her thighs.

Meisa’s stomach concaves as Maki kisses down the center of her chest, then her naval, pausing long enough for Meisa to calm down before dropping down to her clit. Her own body shudders at Meisa’s resulting moan, the shocked tone of it that relaxes into relief as Maki’s tongue moves up and down, taking pride in the way Meisa wiggles beneath her and rocks her hips towards Maki’s face.

“Maki,” Meisa gasps, and Maki feels a shaky hand clutch at her shoulder. “Come here.”

It seems the direct opposite of what her body wants, but Maki obliges and lifts her head, fixing Meisa with a confused look until the latter pulls her up and undresses her with a tenderness that Maki doesn’t think she’s ever experienced. Once Meisa pulls her own shirt over her head, they lay nude and staring into each other’s eyes as Meisa traces the shape of Maki’s breasts until Maki feels that pull that has her reaching for Meisa once again.

Meisa’s kiss is fierce, wanting, her body language wholeheartedly approving of the way Maki’s hand disappears between her legs. Her fingers easily slip inside, moving in and out of the hot wetness that seems to increase with each thrust. Almost immediately Meisa’s head falls back, her moans quick and loud enough to send a jolt down Maki’s spine.

Maki watches in fascination as Meisa’s body trembles in response to the slow pumping of her fingers. She curls them, dragging her fingertips carefully along the velvety walls, and feels herself flush even more at the desperate cry Meisa gives. Then she’s forcefully yanked down, her touch going deeper as Meisa’s demanding tongue makes Maki’s head spin. All too late she realizes Meisa’s hand has disappeared between her own legs, roughly pressing inside her while the pad of her thumb rubs against the swollen bundle of nerves.

She doesn’t know how aroused she is until Meisa brings it to the surface, and Maki can’t control the moans that escape from her lungs as her body involuntarily rocks back and forth between both forms of stimulation. It belatedly occurs to her that she can do this to Meisa too, maneuvering her wrist around and sparing a smile to Meisa’s noise of appreciation.

It’s a lot different than sex with a man, a lot _better_ as Maki covers Meisa’s body with hers, their spread legs entangled together as their hands work each other. She feels Meisa start to come first, her whole body jerking as she wails sharply, her muscles closing around Maki’s fingers while Maki just keeps probing her, making her orgasm last even longer. Meisa speeds up her own ministrations and Maki loses her breath, her own release crashing over her with absolutely no warning.

When she comes to, she’s rising and falling with each of Meisa’s inhales and exhales, the latter’s arms wrapped loosely around her as she appears to be as boneless as Maki feels.

“Ice cream is bad for me anyway,” Meisa whispers, followed by a giggle.

Maki completely agrees.


End file.
